million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
HELLO, YOUR ANGEL♪
HELLO, YOUR ANGEL♪ is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 single. It is performed by Tomoka and Iku. The song is written by Erica Masaki and composed as well as arranged by Hiroaki Suzuki. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER A Day Before the Fukuoka Performance #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Fukuoka Performance 4 Hours Ago #Dreaming! #Shinsou Mermaid (深層マーメイド) #HELLO, YOUR ANGEL♪ #G♡F #little trip around the world #Melody in scape #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Fukuoka Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kyou wa donna monogatari hajimaru kana? Saikoukyuu ni HAPPINESU ga ii yo ne Dokidoki mo honno chotto taiken shitai kitto zenbu kanacchau hazu da yo! Bless! (Bless!) Shinjite (Bless!) Sore ga tottemo daiji na RUURU da yo Sing! (Sing!) Utaou (Sing!) Wasurezu ni sotto negaigoto kakete Sou, donna hi demo tenshi-sama wa miteru Massugu ni inotte miyou todoku made Onpu ni kasanatta kimi no MESSEEJI chanto tsutawatte iru kara Aa kumoma kara hirahira maioriru Masshiro na hane tsutsumareru mitai ni Sousa minna no egao koboreteku shiawase no naka ni! Souzou shite ne taisetsu na dareka no koto shunkan-teki ni HAPPINESU wakiagaru Ima kyunto natta HAATO… kanjiru desho? Sotto mune o tokimekaseta kimochi! Yes! (Yes!) Kizuite (Yes!) Sore wa tottemo suteki na HINTO da yo Shine! (Shine!) Kokoro ga (Shine!) Ureshikutte motto hashagitain desho Nee, sonnafuu ni sunda hitomi no mama Nando demo katatte misete akiru hodo Hirogatte yuku ne kimi no kandou ga hora dareka watatte Aa fushigida ne hitotsu ni narechau ne Attakakutte hidamari mitai nano Soko ni iru yo zutto kawaranai shiawase no naka ni! Seinaru shirabe matotta hitomi Ai mo yume mo kesanai de Mimamotte iru yo… Saa, motto motto egao de utaou yo (Pray, your angel...) Saa, motto motto egao ni naritai yo (Pray, your angel...) Sou, donna hi demo tenshi-sama wa miteru Massugu ni inotte miyou todoku made Onpu ni kasanatta kimi no MESSEEJI zutto tsutawatte iru kara Aa kumoma kara hirahira maioriru Masshiro na hane tsutsumareru mitai ni Sousa minna no egao koboreteku shiawase no naka de! |-| Color Coded= Tomoka = Iku = Bless! (Bless!) Shinjite (Bless!) Sing! (Sing!) Utaou (Sing!) Sou, donna hi demo tenshi-sama wa miteru Massugu ni inotte miyou todoku made chanto tsutawatte iru kara Aa kumoma kara hirahira maioriru Masshiro na hane tsutsumareru mitai ni Sousa minna no egao koboreteku shiawase no naka ni! Yes! (Yes!) Kizuite (Yes!) Shine! (Shine!) Kokoro ga (Shine!) Nee, sonnafuu ni sunda hitomi no mama Nando demo katatte misete akiru hodo hora dareka watatte Aa fushigida ne hitotsu ni narechau ne Attakakutte hidamari mitai nano Soko ni iru yo zutto kawaranai shiawase no naka ni! Mimamotte iru yo… (Pray, your angel...) (Pray, your angel...) Sou, donna hi demo tenshi-sama wa miteru Massugu ni inotte miyou todoku made zutto tsutawatte iru kara Aa kumoma kara hirahira maioriru Masshiro na hane tsutsumareru mitai ni Sousa minna no egao koboreteku shiawase no naka de! |-| Kanji= 今日はどんな物語始まるかな？　最高級にハッピネスがいいよね ドキドキもほんのちょっと体験したい　きっと全部かなっちゃうハズだよ！ Bless!（Bless!）信じて（Bless!）それがとっても大事なルールだよ Sing!（Sing!）歌おう（Sing!）忘れずにそっと願いごとかけて そう、どんな日でも天使さまは見てる まっすぐに祈ってみよう　届くまで 音符にかさなったキミのメッセージ　ちゃんと伝わっているから ああ　雲間からひらひら舞いおりる まっしろな羽つつまれるみたいに そうさ　みんなの笑顔こぼれてく　しあわせのなかに！ 想像してね　たいせつな誰かのコト　瞬間的にハッピネス湧きあがる 今キュンとなったハート…感じるでしょ？　そっと胸をときめかせた気持ち！ Yes!（Yes!）気付いて（Yes!）それはとっても素敵なヒントだよ Shine!（Shine!）心が（Shine!）うれしくってもっとはしゃぎたいんでしょ ねえ、そんな風に澄んだ瞳のまま 何度でも語ってみせて　飽きるほど 広がってゆくね　キミの感動が　ホラ誰か渡って ああ　不思議だね　ひとつになれちゃうね あったかくって日だまりみたいなの そこにいるよ　ずっと変わらない　しあわせのなかに！ 聖なるしらべまとった瞳 愛も夢も消さないで 見守っているよ… さあ、もっともっと笑顔でうたおうよ（Pray, your angel…） さあ、もっともっと笑顔になりたいよ（Pray, your angel…） そう、どんな日でも天使さまは見てる まっすぐに祈ってみよう　届くまで 音符にかさなったキミのメッセージ　ずっと伝わっているから ああ　雲間からひらひら舞いおりる まっしろな羽つつまれるみたいに そうさ　みんなの笑顔こぼれてく　しあわせのなかで！ |-| English= I wonder what kind of story should I start today? Doesn't it feel great to have the finest happiness? I just want to have a small, exciting experience, I'm sure I can make everything come true! Bless! (Bless!) Believe! (Bless!) That's a very important rule! Sing! (Sing!) Sing! (Sing!) Don't forget to cast your wish quietly! Yes, no matter what day it is, an angel will watch over us Try making a wish honestly until it reaches it Your message were piled up into music notes because it was transmitted properly Ah, descend lightly between the rifts in the clouds Like tucking in pure white wings That's right, happiness within us are overflowing with everyone's smiles! Imagine everyone's important things will arise happiness instantaneously Don't you feel...your heart thump just now? That softly throbbing heart felt great! Yes! (Yes!) Realize! (Yes!) That's a very great hint! Shine! (Shine!) My heart (Shine!) is frolicking happily, isn't it? Hey, as my eyes clears up like that I'm tired of reciting many times Your emotions are spreading, look, someone is crossing over to them Ah, it's wonderful that we're becoming one Like a warm sunlight That never changing happiness within us is over there My eyes, clad in a scared melody Won't erase love and dreams, And watch over you... Now, sing with a smile more and more! (Pray, your angel...) Now, I want to smile more and more! (Pray, your angel...) Yes, no matter what day it is, an angel will watch over us Try making a wish honestly until it reaches it Your message were piled up into music notes because it was transmitted properly Ah, descend lightly between the rifts in the clouds Like tucking in pure white wings That's right, happiness within us are overflowing with everyone's smiles! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi×Iku Nakatani) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Iku Nakatani)